


kiss and ride

by gezurak



Series: five star safety rating [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, First Day of School, Kid Fic, M/M, more car feels this is becoming a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gezurak/pseuds/gezurak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek should be relieved that Jace is this excited for kindergarten rather than terrified.</p><p>sequel to five star safety rating and baby on board, but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss and ride

**Author's Note:**

> I'm genuinely surprised at the interest in this little series, so here's part three. hope you like it x

Jace stands by the front door, the Star Wars backpack he'd insisted on the same size as he is over his shoulders as he vibrates in excitement.

“Dad! Daddy! _Come on_ ,” he insists, drawing out his plea into a whine to rival Stiles. “We’re going to be _late_.”

“We won’t be late, buddy, promise,” Derek tells him as he runs a patient hand over the five year old’s head.

He should be relieved that Jace is this excited for kindergarten rather than terrified. But he’s not entirely surprised considering how well he’d adapted to preschool last year, going off every day with a smile and coming home in the early afternoon talking non-stop about everything he’d learnt that day. Now all the little boy can talk about is how he’s going to get to go to school _for the whole day, Dad, at the same school as Emma!_

“You ready for this?” Stiles asks pointedly at Derek as he comes into the entry way with Libby in his arms. 

“Yes, so ready, come on, Dad,” Jace responds instead. He lifts himself onto his tiptoes and reaches for the doorknob, trying to pull the front door open. Up on his toes, his balance begins to go.

Derek picks him up by the handle of his backpack and the child flails his arms and legs in all directions before being set down a few feet from the door.

“Let your father put his shoes on,” Derek scolds gently and takes Libby so Stiles can slide his feet into his Converse and tie them.

Jace hops from one foot to the other, glaring impatiently at his fathers from under dark eyebrows.

Stiles straightens up at the same time Derek opens the front door, and Jace barrels out of the house towards the Volvo. He slides to stop beside ‘his door’ to wait for someone to reach up and open it for him. With a chuckle, Stiles disengages the latch and Jace clambers up into his booster seat as Derek settles Libby in her own seat. The ten month old babbles, waving her arms around as he tries to strap her in.

“Is that so?” he says patiently and checks the restraints before closing the door and getting into the drivers’ seat.

Stiles looks up and smiles at him as the buckle their own seatbelts, sentiment in his eyes.

Jace talks nearly the whole way to the school, about his teacher Ms. Witherspoon and everything she’d told them when they’d met her at the open house last week. It was there they’d been instructed not to walk him in on the first day, that the whole point of open house was to familiarise the new students with their teacher and classroom so the first day wasn’t quite so harrowing. Derek had been more concerned about acclimating the little boy to new people, smells and sounds rather than school procedures.

Jace falls silent when he realises they’re a block away from the school and he stares out the window with his small lips pressed into a thin line.

“Jace, you okay?” Stiles asks and swivels in his seat to look at the little boy.

Jace keeps his gaze steady on the window and says nothing.

“Jace?”

“You are going to have more fun without me,” he whispers suddenly after a long pause.

Derek begins to ease the car to the curb before Stiles can silently motion for him to do so. He shifts it into park before he unbuckles his seatbelt to turn around to look at their son.

“What makes you say that?”

“Cos it’ll just be Daddy n Libby and not me.”

“And we will miss you every second,” Stiles says seriously.

Jace looks away from the window to look at his father, green eyes damp.

“Promise?”

Stiles makes a slashing motion over his chest with his index finger.

“Cross my heart.”

“’Kay. Dad, why are we stopped, we’re going to be _late_.”

Derek chuckles quietly, buckles his seatbelt again, and puts the car into drive. 

Stiles reaches over to cover Derek’s hand on the gear shift with his own, turning his fingers over to squeeze them.

The line for the kiss and ride is long but moving quickly when they join the end of the queue. In a few minutes they’re up to the unloading area and one of the student teachers on duty opens the back door with a wide smile and a cheerful greeting.

“Have a good day,” Stiles says as Jace unbuckles himself and slips his backpack on again.

The little boy leans up over the centre console between the front seats so his parents can press a kiss to each cheek. He then offers a small fist for them to bump before clambering down from the Volvo.

“Pull away quickly,” Stiles demands thickly before the door is even closed, voice muffled and face pressed into the palms of his hands. His shoulders tremble as Derek urges the car forward again, free hand resting on his husband’s thigh. Now that their son is out of the vehicle, everything he’s been hiding all morning is visible.

“He’s going to be just fine.”

“He’s a Stilinki-Hale, _of course he is_ , but god he’s just so little!”

“Remember how little he was when he was born?” Derek asks.

Stiles sniffles and lifts his head, wiping at the tears under his eyes.

“Yes, and I still can’t believe it.”

“Me neither. And now he’s off to kindergarten and in four years we’ll be doing this all again,” Derek reminds him, glancing into the rearview mirror to look at Libby who is staring at her hands in fascination.

Stiles groans and drops his head into his hands again.

“Don’t remind me.” 


End file.
